


davekat is pretty great

by Laysmi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, i cant write so im just posting shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laysmi/pseuds/Laysmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave and karkat have a great relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	davekat is pretty great

dave looks at the karkat   
" karkat " dave said as his eyes shimmered behind his shades  
y"yes?" karkat looked at dave  
dave picked up the karkat and gave him a smooch.


End file.
